


Construction time

by KayomiKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Tried, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Breaking apart and being put back together.





	Construction time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/gifts).



> Well hello there. 
> 
> This is a birthday gift for one of my best friends! Ren, I hope you like this! Enjoy it, and happy birthday! 
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you also enjoy! This was a challenge to write, but it was fun. Dom is male, sub is gender neutral. 
> 
> As always thank you to my beta,  
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)  
> I would be lost without her. <3

The sound of footsteps fills my ears, and I bite my lip ever so slightly. The silk blindfold over my eyes keeps me cut off from my surroundings, and my stomach flutters slightly. I know exactly who it is approaching me, but the sensory deprivation increases the nervous anticipation. I force a deep, calming breath through my nostrils, finding the scent of my dom’s cologne in the air and using it as an anchor to pull me deeper into my headspace. 

“Just look at you.” his sultry voice rings out. Even blindfolded, I can feel his eyes on me. I can imagine him trailing them up and down my naked, bound form. Admiring me, completely at his mercy. The idea sends a pleasant shiver of arousal through me. 

“How are the ropes, pet? Not too tight?” He asks, placing a hand on my stomach, gently smoothing it over the skin there. The touch is soft, and warm, not sexual just reassuring. I automatically flex my muscles at the question, pulling on my restraints slightly, experimentally. 

“No sir.” I affirm after testing the ropes. They were tight, I definitely could not get out of them myself, but they were comfortable, not digging in to my skin or scratching me. They were perfect. Just how I like them. 

“Good, and do you remember your safeword?” 

“Yes sir.”

“What is it, pet?” 

“Reset.” 

“Good.” He purrs out, voice dropping at least two octaves. “Lets get started.”

His hands are back on me with a firmer grip than before. Rubbing and massaging over my skin, but deliberately avoiding any erogenous zones. His fingernails lightly scrape occasionally, making me shiver. He scratches them down my sides slowly, before flattening his palms out over my hips. I squirm slightly, already eager for him to speed things along. He chuckles at me. 

“Just look at you darling. Are you even aware of how gorgeous you are?” He asks rhetorically, my cheeks flushing slightly at the praise. “Everything about you is gorgeous. Every inch of your soft skin is touchable and so kissable” He punctuates his words by placing a kiss to my collar bone, his tongue rolling slowly against my skin making my breathing hitch, earning another chuckle. 

“I am indeed a lucky man, lucky that you let me do this to you..” He whispers, and I can feel his warm breath ghosting my ear. I shudder, both at the sensation and his words. His endless praise never fails to send flutters throughout my entire body. 

His mouth is back on me almost immediately after he finishes speaking. His talented, practiced lip and tongue working over my neck. Caressing and massaging, pressing slowly, but deliberately. The occasional barely there scrape of teeth adding to the sensation and making it hard to breathe. 

His mouth dips lower down to my chest, tongue sliding smoothly over my heated skin. He traces over one of my nipples with the tip of his tongue, tingles of arousal building inside of me, and then immediately diverts his attention to the much less sensitive center of my chest. I bite my lip in an attempt to keep in a needy whine at this, I apparently don't bite hard enough however, because it still escapes. 

Something I discovered fairly early on in our relationship, is that he is a ruthless tease. He would be content to keep me on edge for hours, even days, if he could. Torturing me with gentle touches and licks and kisses that add to my arousal but provide almost no actual stimulation. Tonight is no acception; he doesn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry. 

His mouth does eventually find its way to my nipple, and I honestly couldn't tell you if the sigh that left my mouth was from arousal or relief at finally getting some actual pleasure. He suck the one into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it, and I can feel him smile when it almost instantly hardens for him. He brings his hand up, and starts tracing tiny circles over the other nipple with his thumb, not wanting it to feel left out. 

It feels wonderful, every pass of his tongue and fingers sending a little pulse of arousal through my body that eventually settles between my legs. It's good, so good, but not nearly enough. I try to arch into his touch, needing more, but the ropes keep me from doing much more than feebly flex my muscles. He chuckles against my skin. 

“My my pet, it seems like you want something.” 

If my head was clearer, I might have responded with some sarcasm, or perhaps a plea. As it was though, I could do little more than nod. 

“Cat got your tongue, pet?” He waits, continuing to play with my nipples, for me to respond. I don't however, biting on my lip to keep in what was sure to be a beg. As desperate as I am, I am not ready to completely give in just yet. “That’s alright, I think I know what you want.” He speaks slowly, lowly, one of his hands trailing down my body right between my thighs.

He grazes over my arousal there with a feather light touch. To the untrained eye, it seems like he's finally going to touch me properly, but I know better. This is isn't a gift, just more torture. Hes winding me up like a guitar string, tighter and tighter, and we both know I’m going to snap soon. 

My hips buck, as much as they can which is not at all, and I fail to hold in the whine this time. The tips of his fingers run gently up and down, once again teasing, making me so horny I can barely breathe, but offering no actual relief. 

 

Then, much to my despair, his hand is moving back up my body. But this time, he doesn't even go back to my nipples or even my neck. He doesn't do anything remotely sexual. Just caresses my stomach, lightly rubbing circles over it. His movements are slow, almost lazy, and we both know what he's waiting on. My fists open and close as I try once again to break free of my restraints, to give myself some kind release, but I can't. 

There is no way out of this, no way to loosen the coil in my stomach that just seems to grow tighter with every touch. There is no relief that I can give myself. I cannot move, I cannot see, I cannot fight, I am completely at his mercy. And it’s exactly what I need. To give up control to him. To be broken apart in his hands and then put back together by them. 

 

I let out a pitiful whimper as I feel my resolve crack. 

“Sir, please.” My voice shakes as I call to him. 

“Hmm?” he asks, pretending to be oblivious to my state. 

“Please, touch me.” I whisper, still trying to hold on to some control, not begging so much as just asking. 

“But pet, I am touching you.” I can hear the grin on his face as he teases me. Patting my stomach for emphasis. I hear myself whimper again at his taunting. 

“Please, touch me there again.” I plead, spreading my bound legs as much as I can to show him exactly where I mean. 

“Hmm..” He says, trailing his fingers down my thighs, pretending to try and figure out what I’m asking. He runs his fingers down my legs briefly, before coming back up between them. “You mean...here?” He asks, placing his hand back over my arousal, giving a firm amount of pressure, definitely not teasing. 

“Yes!” I gasp out at the sensation. Desperately needing more, but his hand is already gone. 

“No.” He states firmly, without any skin to skin contact. He must have taken a step back, I can't even feel his body heat anymore. “Not until you ask, properly.” his tone isn't any softer on the second sentence. And then I’m left in darkness and silence. 

It's like a cruel and unusual punishment. He’s stranded me in the middle of the ocean, and given me no way back to shore. I am floating endlessly in the black water, with no sense of direction and no fight left in me. The only anchor, the only lighthouse, the only thing to bring me back to solid ground is him. 

The coil within me snaps. My eyes watering ul because yes yes this is what I need. This is what I need more than any orgasm. I need my control taken from me. My pleasure, my body, my mind at his mercy. My resolve completely breaks apart as I willingly hand myself over to him. Melting into putty in his hands. 

“Please, Sir. Please touch me. Fuck me, use me. Use my body. Please, please use me..” I babble on, completely unfiltered now. Like a damn has broken. 

“Good pet.” He growls out, and then finally his hands are back on me. Right between my thighs, touching me with great abandon. His strong, steady hands show no mercy as he rubs me off. I throw my head back with a moan, already feeling myself nearing the edge. 

“Sir, sir I’m close.” 

“You can cum anytime pet.” He tells me, his hands relentless on me. He is like a fine sculptor, molding and manipulating my body like into his own personal work of art. He presses a finger inside of me, and it’s my undoing. 

The tension in my body grows until I can't hold on anymore and then explodes into a burst of warmth that melts me from the inside out. I cum with a wordless cry, shaking and bucking under him. 

He doesn't stop. 

His finger is still inside me, pumping in and out of me. There's not much of a stretch, but it still feels like a lot to my over sensitive nerves. My muscles quiver and I pull at the ropes more, trying to back away from the touch, but also needing more of it. He adds another finger, and the noise that leaves me is somewhere between a moan and plea. 

My eyes widen and a cracked moan forces its way out of meas a pulse the almost feels like an electric shock passes over me. It happens again as he presses his fingers back against that spot deep inside me. He moves his wrist, keeps his fingers at the perfect angle, speeding up his hand. 

“God...oh god..” I groan, trying to grind down on his hand, earning a chuckle from him. 

“Does it feel good pet?” His voice is rough, and ripping with lust. 

“Yes yes god yes.” I babble out, not even sure if I’m answering him or trying to encourage him to keep going. I’m getting close again already, nearing the edge, unable to keep myself from falling over it again. He adds another finger and I am nearly crying by this point. 

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Another ogasm rips through me, this one even stronger than the last. My chest is heaving, tears are flowing from my eyes, my body is shaking.

He still doesn't stop. 

“So good for me pet, so good.” He purrs out at me, sounding awed. “One more pet, just one more.” unable to speak beyond moaning and gasping, I nod my consent, sure this will be my undoing, but willing to take whatever he wants to give me. 

His fingers are insistent inside of me, thrusting and rubbing, pressing. My nerves are on fire, pain and pleasure blurring together. It feels like there isn't nearly enough oxygen in the room. It’s way too much, and yet somehow it's perfect. 

The harsh pumping of his fingers only lasts a short while, less than a minute, but it feels like an eternity with my over-sensitive body. He's using my body exactly how he wants, pushing me closer to explosion. 

“Cum, pet.” he growls, his voice holding absolute control, and I’m helpless to disobey. 

 

“Fuck!” I cry out in a broken sob as another orgasm violently rocks through me. Its pulsations travel over my body, starting between my thighs and rippling all the way out to my fingers and toes. His hand doesn't stop the whole time, fingering me through the shockwaves, prolonging the pleasure as long as he can. 

I feel his fingers slips gently from me, as I lay trying to catch my breath.

“You did such a good job pet, I’m so proud of you.” He says, and I feel him starting to work on the ties. He gently pulls my blindfold off, and I squint into the light, making him chuckle apologetically. One by one my limbs are freed, each of them dropping limply to the bed. His hands are constantly on me, gently rubbing and massaging my skin as he unbinds me. I smile, letting his words wash over me as I melt into a pile of happy, sated goo. 

“I’m going to untie you, and then you’re going to drink some water. Then we’re going to go cuddle and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect, sir.”


End file.
